I'm here always
by drop-the-baek
Summary: What happened before the nineteen years later, with a fairly common twist, its my first story so be nice, H/Hr, lemons in later chapters. not a dick Ron/Ginny and Fred lives because it destroyed me when he died and maybe a little bit of humour. The name is a working progress


'Harry' = thoughts  
"Harry"= speech

**Narrator POV**

It was finally over. The war was won. Finally Voldermort won't darken Harry's door any longer. Harry watched Voldermort's smouldering ashes be blown away in the wind with a slight smile thinking how he had finally fulfilled the prophecy and made his parents and Sirius proud...

**Harry POV**

Elation soared through Harry's soul. Voldermort was gone. Now he can finally rest. He turned to the entrance of the great hall and spotted Hermione who is looking off into the distance, after a second their eyes met Hermione flashes Harry a quick smile he couldn't help but feel dazzled.

'When did Hermione become so perfect? Wait did I really just think that?' Harry thought.

Harry smiled back. His eyes begin to droop at the lack of sleep he had over these months, by this point Hermione was already making her way over to him but he can't hold on, He fell, letting the darkness take over. Worried screams of his name reached his ears but it was too late he gave into his exhaustion...

**Hermione POV**

Hermione stood in the great hall marvelling in awe just as she did seven years ago when she was just eleven years old. Hermione look around feeling a great pain when she sees all who were lost in this war. She looked out into the courtyard and saw Harry knelt in the middle. Their eyes met across the courtyard, she smiled however when he smiled back it all changed. That gorgeous smile sent electric shocks down her spine and a made her heart pound with an unrivalled joy so much so it could have leapt out of her throat.

'What is this I am feeling? Am I falling for Harry?' Hermione thought to herself questioningly.

She asked herself these questions but she already knew what the answers where. It is love. I am in love with my best friend.

'How did this happen? When did this happen?' she thought again more panicked.

She looked back at Harry he looked exhausted, his eyes began to droop. As Hermione began to walk over to him he fell.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed fearing the worst for her new found love.

'Please be ok' she chanted over and over praying that she wouldn't lose him.

"MADAM POMFREY" she wailed. Tears streaming down her face. This attracts the attention of everyone in the great hall; worry and fear are the only two expressions on everyone's faces, even the Slytherins. Madam Pomfrey appears out of what seemed to be no where along with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Please help him" Hermione says practically pleading.

"Of course Miss Granger but first I will need you to move" Madam Pomfrey says with a kind tone. Hermione watches with apprehension as Madam Pomfrey waves her wand doing countless diagnostic charms.

"He will be fine Miss Granger" Professor Mcgonagall reassures Hermione as the best she can. Madam Pomfrey rises from Harry's side, Hermione stares at her, praying for good news.

"Mr Potter will be fine" she announces.

"He has extensive injuries however nothing that can't be fixed" Hermione's heart flutters at the news.

'My Harry is fine, he is going to be ok...did I just call him my Harry' Hermione thought.

"However I must get him to the hospital wing" Madam Pomfrey continues.

"Allow me to assist" Professor Mcgonagall takes out her wand and cast a simple wingardium leviosa. Then she and Madam Pomfrey swiftly take Harry to the hospital wing.

As Hermione follows she hears someone shout her name.

"Hermione wait up" Ron shouts.

"Hey how is everyone?" I ask concerned.

"Everyone is ok, although Fred had a close call, we thought we had lost him" Ron's eyes dull at the thought of almost losing his brother.

"I'm sorry Ron but I have to go"

'I have to go check on my Harry' Hermione thought desperately.

"But I thought you would want to talk...you know about what happened in the chamber" Ron splutters

'Oh crap. I had Almost forgotten about that, why did you have to bring this up Ron?' Hermione thought, she didn't have time for this.

"Ron, that was a mistake" his face drops "it was spur of the moment all of the emotions I had built up had to be released...I'm so sorry" Hermione hasn't have ever felt so terrible.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Hermione goes to interrupt "no Hermione don't I just need time" Ron turns and sullenly walks away. 'What has happened to me? I have just broken Ron's heart.' Hermione thought.

'What about Harry?' And little voice echoes through her head. Oh god how could she have forgotten. She ran to though hospital wing as fast as her legs would carry her. She burst thought the doors into the impressive hospital tower the beds are filled with the weak, injured and even dead. There he is surrounded by what seems to be an almost angelic glow. He looks so angelic and peaceful. Hermione takes his hand.

"I'm here Harry...always"

A/N

I couldn't bring myself to kill Fred I just love him so much!


End file.
